The Evil Aunt and The Stupid Cousins
The Evil Aunt and The Stupid Cousins "Wake up you lazy girl!" my aunt hollered up the stairs, and then I heard a loud banging on my door "You were supposed to be up an hour ago to make breakfast!" I looked at my clock, 6:00 am, Monday, June 11, exactly 6 years after my mother died. My aunt didn't care, there was no 'I’m sorry sweetie' or 'why don't you head down to the cemetery I'll make breakfast', my aunt wasn't that type of person, she was the evil stepmother kind. I would have to wait until everyone was asleep to sneak out, and walk the two miles to the cemetery, picking flowers to place, along the way. But until then I was supposed make breakfast, mop the floors, dust the mantel, and clean my cousins' rooms like every Monday. I got dressed and walked to the door and stopped when I saw my reflection, I had long brown wavy hair and blue eyes, I was always told that I looked like my mom, though I thought she was prettier. I climbed down the creaky steps, and then walked along a long hallway and down another flight of stairs. When I got to the kitchen my aunt and cousins were sitting there staring daggers at me. "We are hungry" my aunt said "you could’ve just made breakfast yourself” I replied “What was that?” she asked. My cousins giggled. My aunt was short and thin with short red hair in ringlets; she had beady eyes and thin lips. My cousins were no better looking; Marin was short and stocky with wispy blonde hair, and fat lips she thought it was cool to talk valley girl style and it really got on my nerves. “Hurry up Adri-ella” Marin said “wow that was like so totally clever!” “Yea Adri-ella, hurry up!” Marcel echoed. She looked exactly like Marin except she was much stupider. “You do know that makes you two the ugly step sisters, right?” I remarked “Shut up Adrienne!” Marin exclaimed “Yea shut up!” Marcel Echoed again “You shut up, marcel!” Marin shrieked “Sorry!” They continued to bicker the whole time I was cooking. When I put down the food, Marin looked at me appalled, “Why are there eggs on my plate? You know like I’m totally vegetarian!” “Since when?” I asked “Since like yesterday when I saw that nature film!” “Yea me too I’m like totally veggie now!” Marcel claimed. They both pushed their plates away. “Adrienne why did you give them eggs?!” My aunt questioned “Sorry, I’ll get them some tofu or something.” I said “Faster this time” Marin demanded “Yea, like totes faster.” Said Marcel “Marcel!” After I got breakfast for Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer, I had to go clean their rooms. They always left their rooms a mess, when I got into Marin’s room I looked around, this was my old room. The wallpaper was faded but I could still remember the day my mother put it up, the big window out looking the garden was my favorite, there used to be a rocking chair right by it, and my mother would sit me on her lap and tell me stories about her child hood. “Right there”, she said pointing to an old oak tree, “was where Auntie Melanie and I had a tree climbing contest, Melanie won, but she got stuck up there and we had to wait for Father to get home to pull her down.” That would make me giggle and she would say “that’s why Melanie is afraid of heights”. I sighed; thinking about her won’t make her come back. I finished the chores and went to my room it was almost 10:00 pm the girls and my aunt would be going to bed soon. I decided to get out my backpack and start filling it for when I went to the cemetery. I put in a bottle of water, a flashlight, a protein bar, a candle (lavender scented) and some matches. Finally I went to the wall opposite my bed and pushed there was a secret panel only I knew about, in it was the gold box with the barrette inside, every year I took it with me to find out why it was so special, I put it in the backpack. I reached under the bed and pulled out a rope ladder, the kind you used for when there was a fire, I set it on the bed and used both hands to swing open the window which was stuck when I finally got it open, and a cool breeze came inside. I went to grab the ladder but accidentally knocked over a glass on my bed side table. I watched as it fell to the floor with a crash. I heard a door open downstairs and I hurried but I was too slow trying to untie the rope that kept the ladder rolled up. My door swung open and my aunt her hair in curlers and a green face mask on, Marin and Marcel right behind her. She shrieked “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!” I started to climb out the window. And my aunt ran to it. “You will come back in here right this moment!” by then I was already half way down; my aunt froze. I remembered what my mother said about how she was afraid of heights; I guess she hadn’t gotten over that. “Mom do something!” Marin shrieked “Yea mom, do something!” Marcel copied “Marcel stop!” Then my feet hit the ground. I turned and ran. I never looked back. Category:The Evil Aunt and The Stupid Cousins Category:Chapter Page